


Futile Search for Scissors

by SofaKills



Series: Peach Pink Royals [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofaKills/pseuds/SofaKills
Summary: Sometimes, you forget the most obvious of things. This is the story of that happening to Inazuma.





	Futile Search for Scissors

“Inazuma, darling, what has you in such a rush?” Ivankov asked, watching as Inazuma opened drawer after drawer in search of something. 

 

“... I can’t find them.” she muttered to herself, rummaging through what looked to be a collection of lace ribbons before she closed the drawer in a bit of a huff. Moving on to the next, she repeated the same process to no avail before just, letting out a sigh and looking over to the Queen. 

 

“Can’t find what?” Ivankov asked, arching one elegantly painted eyebrow as they moved to sit up straight rather than continue to recline in their favorite chair. 

 

“A pair of scissors. I swear that I had a pair set aside, but now I can’t find them.” Inazuma replied, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to remember where in the world she’d put the damned scissors. 

 

Silence fell after that, and Ivankov simply stared at her. They said nothing, and then laced their fingers together before looking her in the eye. 

 

“Inazuma, light of my life, look at your hands.” 

 

“My hands? Why would I-” Inazuma started, only for her to interrupt herself. The obvious had finally clicked into place, and in reaction to this, she dragged her hands down her face with a groan. “.... I am mortified.” 

 

“We all have days like these my dear, don’t fret about it too much.” Ivankov said, smiling. “But, I have to admit that it was somewhat comical.” 

 

“... You know.” Inazuma started, letting her hands fall before she looked at them. There was something mischievous about her smile now. “It doesn’t quite beat the time you spent looking through your entire closet for a pair of heels you were already wearing.” 

 

Ivankov hit the floor within mere seconds, making a cross sign before giving her a supremely dead-eyed stare.

 

“You have murdered me in cold blood, my love. What do you have to say for yourself?” they said, the somber tone of their voice contrasting quite intensely with their colorful make-up and previously cheerful demeanor. 

 

“Nothing, I’m afraid.” Inazuma replied, still smiling softly before kneeling next to their head. “But, could I have one last kiss before you leave me for the great beyond?” 

 

“Hmm… I suppose.” Ivankov said, making a brief show out of considering it before they then moved to sit, quite easily pulling her into a gentle embrace before peppering her face with kisses.

 

“You spoil me.” Inazuma said, and reached up to gently tilt their head down so she could kiss them back. “But, I can’t say I mind too much.” 

 

“If you did, I would be destroyed.” Ivankov replied, content with letting things remain as they were.

 

It wouldn’t be until much, much later that Inazuma could go back to her latest project.


End file.
